Devenir un chasseur
by clem's
Summary: Dean a toujours été un homme heureux. Une magnifique femme, un merveilleux fils, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Mais un jour tout bascule et plus rien ne sera comme avant. UA Mary n'est jamais morte. Dean et Sam ont eu des enfances normales.
1. Prologue

Et me revoilà pour ma nouvelle fic ! Je la publie finalement plus tôt que prévu parce que bon, il y a un nouveau hiatus et donc il faut patienté jusqu'en Mars xD ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Titre : **Devenir un chasseur.

**Auteur :** Clem's

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke et à la Warner Bros. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec les persos qu'ils ont crée !

**Résumé :** Dean Winchester a toujours été un homme heureux. Une magnifique femme, un merveilleux fils, tout ce qu'un homme demande. Mais un jour tout bascule. Dean ne sera plus jamais le même homme. Venez découvrir la transformation de cet homme en un chasseur. Venez découvrir comment un homme qui a tout perdu continue de vivre.

* * *

Dean Winchester estimait qu'il avait toujours été globalement heureux. Mais aujourd'hui Dean se sentait terriblement anxieux et pourtant infiniment heureux.

La journée avait commencé de façon banale, il s'était réveillé auprès de sa magnifique épouse, Carmen, enceinte de huit mois et demi. Après un dernier baiser, il s'était levé et avait pris une tasse de café avant d'aller au garage. Il en était l'unique propriétaire depuis le décès de son père trois ans plus tôt.

John Winchester avait été foudroyé par une attaque cérébrale alors qu'il dormait. Cela avait été un dur moment pour Dean qui était très proche de son père mais grâce à Carmen il avait su remonter la pente.

Alors qu'il allait entamer sa dernière heure de travail, le téléphone avait sonné. C'était sa mère qui lui annonçait que Carmen venait d'être emmenée à l'hôpital car le bébé arrivait. Complétement paniqué Dean avait tout laissé tomber pour se rendre au chevet de sa femme.

Là il avait fallu attendre dix-huit heures pour qu'elle soit enfin emmenée en salle de travail. C'était il y a une demie-heure. Depuis Dean faisait les cents pas, attendant que le médecin vienne le voir.

'' Monsieur Winchester ?'' demanda une voix dans son dos.

'' Oui !'' s'exclama Dean en se retournant vivement attirant ainsi un sourire amusé de la part du docteur.

'' Votre femme et le bébé vont bien.'' annonça le docteur avec un grand sourire et Dean eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui était enlevé de la poitrine.

Ce jour-là était définitivement le plus beau de sa vie.

À huit heures et dix-sept minutes était né Jason Dean Winchester, cinquante-trois centimètres et trois kilos quatre cents, son fils.

Dean rentrait du travail en appelant sa femme. Devant le manque de réponse il estima qu'elle était à l'étage avec Jason. Avec un sourire il alla dans la cuisine prendre une bière ayant l'intention de les rejoindre après. Seulement quand il entra dans la cuisine il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il contourna la table et se figea d'horreur. Dans une marre de sang reposait le corps mutilé de sa femme.

Il se jeta aussitôt à ses côtés mais ne put que constater sa mort alors prit d'une peur sourde il se précipita à l'étage dans la chambre de son fils. Et là il se sentit mourir.

Son bébé, son fils, son âme, sa chair et son sang, gisait dans un lit de sang.

Son bébé était mort.

Il tomba à genoux en hurlant. Des larmes plein les yeux il vit derrière le berceau une jeune femme qui le regardait en souriant sadiquement puis elle s'évanouit.

Dean Winchester avait toujours été heureux mais ce temps était révolu.

Il regardait complétement anéanti la terre engloutir tout ce qui faisait son bonheur, sa merveilleuse femme et son tout petit garçon.

Il avait à peine conscience de sa mère qui sanglotait à ses côtés. Il avait à peine conscience de la main de son frère posée sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Il ne sentait pas non plus la pluie qui tombait sur lui, le trempant jusque dans les chaussettes. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce trou béant dans lequel avait disparu sa famille, ce trou où il aurait tellement aimé les rejoindre.

Il regardait sans rien dire la vie lui enlever tout son bonheur.

Il regardait disparaître à jamais Carmen et Jason Winchester, sa famille, sa vie.

Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait trop mal pour pleurer.

Il ne ressentait rien. Il était vide.

Son corps était là mais son esprit était ailleurs avec sa femme et son enfant.

Son regard était dur, ses mâchoires serrées.

Il était coutume que lors d'un enterrement les personnes viennent présenter leur condoléances à la famille pourtant ce jour-là tout le monde estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'approcher de cet homme. Sa douleur leur faisait mal, les faisait se sentir misérables.

'' Dean...'' souffla Sam Winchester, le petit frère de Dean. '' Il faut y aller maintenant.''

'' Laisse-moi tranquille.'' fit Dean d'une voix atone, les yeux toujours fixés sur le trou qui lui avait enlevé sa famille.

'' Dean...'' entendit-il son frère dire.

'' Laisse-moi tranquille !'' hurla-t-il en tournant un regard dément sur son frère.

Sam leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

'' On t'attend chez maman.'' fit-il d'une voix douce avant de partir laissant son frère seul.

Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Dean n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il lui fallait être seul pour accepter, faire son deuil mais en voyant la silhouette voûtée de son frère il douta qu'un jour il puisse y faire face. Il savait que Dean était quelqu'un de fort. Il avait survécu à la guerre et à la perte de nombre de ses amis là-bas. Il avait survécu à la mort de leur père dont il était très proche. Mais Sam douta qu'il survive à la mort de Carmen et Jason. Il soupira avant de rejoindre sa mère et sa compagne. En le voyant seul sa mère fondit en larmes et il ne put que la serrer dans ses bras.

Une semaine avait passé.

Une semaine qu'il était mort mais toujours en vie.

Il restait chez lui, assit dans le fauteuil à bascule de la chambre de son fils.

Sa mère venait tous les jours lui apporter des plats qu'il ne mangeait pas.

Il buvait.

Trop.

Carmen aurait détesté. Mais Carmen n'était plus là. Elle ne serait plus là.

Il regardait le lit, vide, où dormait il y a moins de sept jours, son fils. Lui non plus n'était plus là.

Il ne le réveillait plus la nuit pour réclamer à manger, il ne voyait plus son sourire édentée qui l'accueillait quand il rentrait du travail.

Dean avait tout perdu et il s'était perdu. La douleur était trop fort pour y faire face.

Pourtant Dean était un survivant. Il avait survécu à l'Afghanistan alors que nombre de ses amis y était mort. Une fois toute son unité avait périt mais lui il avait survécu. On lui avait même donné une médaille pour cela.

Il avait survécu à la mort de son père. Il s'était effondré, avait connu plus de douleur qu'il n'avait connu jusque là. Pour lui son père était indestructible, son héros et un héros ne meurt pas. Il avait énormément souffert de ses désillusion. Mais il avait survécu car Carmen était là, elle l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas survivre à ces pertes là. Elles étaient trop atroces, trop insupportables.

Alors il restait là, rongé par la culpabilité. Il aurait dû être là pour les protéger. Il aurait dû les sauver.

Son père, lui, n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose arriver à sa famille. Il aurait été là pour les protéger. Dean avait échoué dans son rôle de père et de mari. Il avait laissé mourir sa femme et son enfant. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Il ne voulait plus vivre.

L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête était passé il y a deux jours. Toujours aucune piste. Mais Dean sait qu'il ne trouvera jamais rien car il sait que ce qui lui a enlevé sa famille n'est pas humain pas même vivant. Il se souvient de cette fille derrière le berceau. Il sait que c'est elle.

Alors il attend.

Il espère qu'elle vienne le prendre à son tour. Il veut rejoindre sa famille. Mais elle n'est pas encore venu.

Hier son frère est venu avec sa mère. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour lui. Dean les a entendu parler de le mettre à l'hôpital. Qu'ils essayent. Il ne quitterait pas cette maison sans qu'elle soit venu.

Il va les rejoindre. Si elle n'est pas venue demain, il les rejoindra de lui-même.

Mais il n'en aura pas besoin.

Elle est là devant lui.

Elle le regarde en souriant cruelle. Elle lui dit à quel point elle le trouve pathétique. Il la supplie de le laisser les rejoindre. Elle sourit et il sent une corde s'enrouler autour son cou.

L'air lui manque. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais il n'a pas peur. Il va les rejoindre. Il voit déjà sa femme souriante l'accueillir, leur fils dans les bras. Il les rejoint.

Mais quand il va enfin pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras il se sent tirer par une force. Il lutte, il veut les rejoindre mais ils s'éloignent déjà de lui. Carmen lui murmure un ''Je t'aime.'' et Dean veut la supplier de le laisser venir avec eux mais c'est trop tard.

Ils sont partis.

Encore.

Il est seul.

Encore.

Sa mère est arrivé à temps.

Elle l'a sauvé.

Il survivra.

Mais il est mort au fond de lui.

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital il ne pense plus qu'à une chose. Retrouver cette chose qui lui a pris sa famille, la tuer puis les rejoindre. Oui, il allait la tuer pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un espoir

Cela faisait un mois que Carmen et Jason étaient morts. L'enquête de police n'avançait toujours pas. Mais Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La police ne retrouverait jamais ce qui avait tué sa femme et son fils tout simplement parce que la police ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Mais Dean savait. Il le savait au plus profond de son âme que ce qui lui avait enlevé sa femme et son fils n'était pas humain.

Il l'avait dit à sa mère et son frère quand il était hospitalisé. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se tuer, que c'était elle qu'il l'avait fait. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Comment auraient-ils pu même lui trouvait ça dément alors qu'il l'avait vu.

Ils avaient voulut l'hospitaliser. Pour l'aider à remonter la pente avaient-ils dit mais Dean avait refusé. Il n'était pas fou et il mourrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas venger sa famille. Alors pour arrêter d'inquiéter sa famille et qu'ils le laissent tranquilles il avait arrêté de parler de fantôme, il avait recommencé à manger, à aller travailler. Il avait fait semblant de vivre à nouveau mais sa mère ne l'avait pas laissé retourner vivre chez lui. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il essaye de se tuer. Il avait laissé faire. L'esprit aurait essayé de le tuer à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas tuer d'abord.

Mais là était bien le problème. Il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de ce truc. Il avait cherché sur Internet. Oh, il avait trouvé plein de chose mais comment savoir quelle était la bonne solution. Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? Il avait enfin une piste d'une personne qui pourrait vraiment l'aider.

Hier au garage, un type était venu pour faire réparer sa voiture. Il avait laissé échapper qu'il aurait dû croire ''cette foutue voyante''. Dean l'avait aussitôt interrogé et le gars lui avait dit qu'il était allé consulter une voyante avec sa femme. Lui bien sûr n'y avait pas cru et pourtant elle avait prédit la panne. Il lui avait donné un nom. Missouri Mosley. C'est là que Dean se rendait maintenant.

Il entra dans une petite maison un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Aussitôt il se sentit comme apaisé. Sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis la mort des siens. Il se posa dans un fauteuil de l'entrée et attendit la médium.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Fuller, votre mari traverse juste une mauvaise passe. Il se remettra.'' entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et découvrit une dame plutôt âgée qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Elle et son mari venaient faire réparer leurs voitures chez Winchester Motors depuis des années. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et la vieille dame lui répondit timidement plutôt gênée que son garagiste la voit chez une médium. La seconde personne était une femme afro-américaine d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle souriait chaleureusement. Une fois la vieille Fuller partie, elle se tourna vers Dean et lui adressa un sourire triste.

'' Suivez-moi Mr Winchester. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire il me semble.'' dit-elle avant de rejoindre la pièce d'où elle était venue.

Dean regarda la porte un moment hésitant puis il haussa des épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien. Aussi il suivit Missouri dans ce qui lui servait de cabinet.

La médium le regardait avec un sourire doux.

'' Je suis sincèrement navrée pour votre perte Mr Winchester.'' lui dit-elle de la tristesse plein les yeux.

Dean acquiesça par habitude. Depuis un mois c'est tout ce qu'il entendait. Les meurtres horribles de sa femme et son fils avaient fait la une des journaux locaux et tous ses clients se sentaient obligé de présenter leur condoléances à chaque fois qu'ils venaient au garage.

'' Mais asseyez-vous.'' continua Missouri en lui montrant le canapé où il prit place. '' Alors vous pensez que la mort de votre épouse et de votre bébé est dû à une force surnaturelle ?'' demanda-t-elle alors.

'' Co... comment vous le savez ?'' demanda Dean surpris et un peu inquiet. '' Vous lisez dans mon esprit ?''

'' Non, bien sûr que non.'' lui répondit Missouri avec un sourire rassurant. '' Je sais lire les vibrations qui émanent des gens et celles qui émanent de vous sont plutôt claires. Et si vous me racontiez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé Mr Winchester.'' suggéra Missouri.

Dean la regarda un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de revivre cette journée à nouveau et pourtant il le fallait car il savait que cette femme pourrait l'aider. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Missouri le regardait sans compassion ou pitié dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait y lire qu'une farouche volonté de l'aider ce qui l'aida grandement à tout lui dire. Vraiment tout, l'horreur qui l'avait saisit en voyant le corps de sa femme, la peur, horrible et sournoise qui soit arrivé la même chose à son fils et enfin l'impression de vide qui l'avait saisit quand il avait découvert le corps mutilé de son bébé. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules pour la première fois depuis cette macabre découverte. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant cette femme, il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait. Cela faisait tellement de bien de déverser sa peine, sa culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il savait que Missouri allait le comprendre, qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre pour un fou. Elle le croyait au plus profond de son âme et elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort comme la plupart des gens. Elle le comprenait en un sens et Dean se sentit un peu plus léger. Il termina son récit en lui racontant comment la chose était revenue et comment elle avait essayé de le tuer. Missouri le regarda un moment en hochant de la tête.

'' Je pense que vous avez affaire à un esprit vraiment très en colère Mr Winchester.'' finit par dire Missouri.

'' Dean.'' lui dit Dean. Il trouvait bizarre qu'elle l'appelle encore Mr. Winchester après tout ce qu'il lui avait confié et puis pour lui Mr. Winchester resterait toujours son père. Missouri sourit.

'' Dean.'' répéta-t-elle. '' Il faut que je vois la maison. Je pourrais alors te dire à quoi nous avons affaire.''

'' Vous allez m'aider à tuer cette chose ?'' demanda Dean déterminé.

'' Je le ferai dans la possibilité de mes moyens, oui.'' lui répondit Missouri après l'avoir étudié un instant.

Dean hocha de la tête. Il avait trouvé de l'aide, enfin. Bientôt cette chose serait morte et il pourrait rejoindre sa femme et son fils l'esprit tranquille.

'' Oh mon Dieu mon garçon.'' s'exclama alors Missouri horrifiée le sortant de ses pensées.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Dean.

'' Tu ne peux pas penser une chose pareil !'' s'écria à nouveau Missouri. '' Ta femme n'aurait pas voulut que tu abandonnes. Tu n'es pas un lâche, tu n'abandonnes pas.''

'' Comment je peux continuer à vivre sans eux ?'' demanda alors Dean des larmes dans la voix.

Missouri vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

'' Le chemin vers la guérison sera long.'' lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. '' Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Si tu es toujours en vie c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu ne peux pas juste abandonner. Dean, je sais que tu souffres, que tu as mal mais pour eux tu devras continuer à vivre.''

'' Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.'' avoua Dean une larme passant la barrière de ses cils.

'' Tu y arriveras mon garçon.'' lui dit Missouri d'une voix rassurante. '' Tu es quelqu'un de fort. Tu y arriveras.''

Dean lui adressa un faible sourire auquel Missouri répondit par un grand. Elle avait confiance en ce jeune homme. Il avait encore de grandes choses à accomplir. Il ne partirait pas aussi facilement. Il s'en sortirait elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même et ses pressentiments l'avaient rarement trompée.

'' Bien.'' dit-elle. '' Il est temps d'aller voir cette maison.''

Dean hocha de la tête et la conduit jusqu'à sa voiture. Une authentique Impala de 67. Son père la lui avait offerte le jour de ses 16 ans quand il avait eu le droit de conduire légalement. Dean en était très fière et la chérissait plus que tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se gara devant chez lui. Il regarda un moment la façade de cette maison dans laquelle il avait été si heureux et qui maintenant ne lui rappelait que des horribles souvenirs. Missouri le regarda avec un sourire rassurant et il sortit de la voiture. Il fallait qu'il affronte ça. Il était suffisamment fort pour y faire face. Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la maison suivit par Missouri.

Un silence sinistre régnait dans la maison, leurs pas faisaient grincer le parquet. Dean sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quand la maison serait débarrassée de ce qui avait tué sa famille il la revendrait. Il ne pourrait plus vivre là dedans en sachant ce qui s'y était passé.

Il suivit Missouri qui marchait dans la maison les mains levées devant elle.

'' Il y a définitivement quelque chose dans cette maison.'' dit-elle d'une voix profonde. '' Mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. Où se sont produits les drames ?'' demanda-t-elle alors.

Sans un mot, parce que sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'un son s'en échappe, Dean la conduisit dans la cuisine.

'' Oui.'' murmura Missouri. '' Quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé ici. Bien avant la mort de ta femme, mon garçon. Montre-moi la deuxième pièce maintenant.''

Toujours sans un mot, Dean la conduit dans la chambre qui fut celle de Jason. En voyant les jouets et peluches qui attendaient le retour de leur propriétaire, Dean sentit son cœur se serrer, il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Missouri lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Dean finit par se ressaisir. Il lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et Missouri commença à faire le tour de la pièce comme précédemment.

'' Définitivement un esprit.'' murmura-t-elle. '' Très, très en colère, beaucoup de peine aussi, de la… jalousie...'' fit-elle légèrement interrogative. '' Oui, définitivement de la jalousie, beaucoup de jalousie.''

Elle se tourna vers Dean un air désolé sur le visage.

'' Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à m'en débarrasser ?'' demanda-t-il même s'il a son regard il avait plus ou moins compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

'' Je ne suis pas un chasseur, mon garçon.'' fit-elle d'un air désolé. '' Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.'' lui assura-t-elle tout de même.

Dean la regarda avec le plus grand sourire qu'il ait eu depuis la mort de Carmen et Jason. Ce n'était pas encore le grand sourire qu'il avait avant mais il souriait et Missouri ne put qu'en être contente.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison et remontèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Missouri se passa dans le silence le plus total. Dean se repassait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. Il allait pouvoir venger sa famille. Il se sentait libérer en un sens mais il ne serait satisfait que quand cette chose grillera en Enfer et cela serait pour très bientôt il s'en faisait la promesse.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un homme formidable

L'ami de Missouri arriva une semaine plus tard. C'était un vieux bonhomme un peu bourru qui répondait au nom de Robert ''Bobby'' Singer. Il était devenu chasseur après avoir perdu sa femme qui avait été possédée par un démon il y a de cela plus de vingt ans. Il était reconnu dans ce monde pour ses grandes connaissances en matière de paranormal et pour sa collection impressionnante de bouquins. Missouri l'avait choisit car elle savait que Dean n'avait pas besoin de recevoir un entraînement dans le maniement d'armes ou autres trucs dans le genre. Non ce dont avait besoin Dean c'était de connaissances et Bobby pourrait les lui apporter. En plus elle était sure que les deux hommes allaient bien s'entendre et au moins Bobby ne chercherait pas à le faire parler et ne se montrerait pas trop curieux.

C'est donc en sa compagnie que Missouri se présenta en ce samedi après-midi à la porte de la famille Winchester. Sam et sa compagne Jess étaient venus passés une petite semaine de vacances ici avant de partir pour le Texas où habitait la famille de Jess. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cadet Winchester qui ouvrit aux deux amis. Il les regarda un moment interrogateur, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour savoir s'il les connaissait.

'' Je peux vous aider ?'' finit-il par demander.

'' Je suis une amie de Dean.'' fit Missouri avec un grand sourire. '' Il devrait m'attendre.''

'' Il ne m'a rien dit.'' répliqua Sam sur la défensive.

Autant la femme lui paraissait plutôt inoffensive autant l'homme lui inspirait de la méfiance.

'' Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

'' Des amis de Dean.'' fit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte en grand découvrant sa mère.

Elle étudia les deux nouveaux venus soupçonneuse. Bobby commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Il n'était pas un dangereux criminel, il voulait juste aidé ces gens. Missouri, elle était plus compréhensive après le drame que cette famille vient de vivre il était normal qu'ils soient méfiantes.

Dean finit par descendre les escaliers qui faisaient face à la porte. Il semblait épuisé. De larges cernes défiguraient son visage mais en voyant Missouri un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres.

'' Laissez-les rentrer !'' s'exclama-t-il en voyant son frère et sa mère faire barrière devant la porte. '' Maman, Sammy, je vous présente Missouri une amie.'' fit Dean en présentant Missouri. '' Et vous devez être l'ami dont elle m'a parlé ?'' demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Bobby.

'' Ouais, je suis là pour cette histoire de fan...'' commença Bobby.

'' Pour le garage oui.'' l'interrompit Dean en lui adressant un regard pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu.

Bobby comprit aussitôt en voyant le regard que lui lança le gamin.

'' Tu as des problèmes au garage ?'' demanda aussitôt la mère inquiète.

'' Nah, t'inquiète pas Maman, rien que je ne puisse gérer seul.'' la rassura Dean avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

'' Je viens lui proposer un partenariat avec ma casse.'' mentit Bobby pour aider le gamin qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

'' Oh très bien. On va vous laisser parler affaire alors.'' fit Mary pourtant sans bouger.

'' On va aller au garage.'' conclut Dean en sortant de la maison.

Ils étaient assis tous les trois dans le bureau de Dean au dessus du garage. Dean avait sorti la bouteille de scotch pour lui et Bobby tandis que Missouri savourait une tasse de thé.

'' Alors vous êtes un chasseur ?'' attaque aussitôt Dean une fois les présentations d'usage finies.

'' Ouais.'' répondit Bobby.

'' Un chasseur de fantômes ?'' redemanda Dean juste pour être sûr.

'' En autres. Il y a d'autres choses que les fantômes.'' fit Bobby.

'' Je me doute bien. Missouri vous a expliqué mon problème ?'' demanda Dean en le défiant du regard.

'' Ouais, un esprit vengeur.'' fit Bobby. '' Elle m'a aussi dit que tu voulais en être. Tu es sûr d'être motivé ?''

'' Il a tué ma femme et mon fils.'' dit simplement Dean et Bobby hocha de la tête. Ça lui suffisait.

'' Tu sais te servir d'une arme ?'' demanda Bobby.

'' J'ai été sniper chez les Marines alors je pense que oui.'' répondit Dean avec un sourire.

'' Parfait j'aurais ça de moins à t'apprendre.'' dit Bobby en lui répondant.

'' Mais à quoi pourrait servir un fusil sur quelque chose de déjà mort ?'' demanda Dean.

'' Tous les créatures surnaturelles craignent le sel alors on met du sel dans nos balles de fusils.'' expliqua Bobby.

'' C'est génial !'' s'exclama Dean. '' Donc on a juste à lui balancer une bonne décharge de sel et ce fils de pute est mort ?''

'' Non, ça serait trop simple.'' fit Bobby avec un sourire. '' Pour tuer un esprit, il faut saler et brûler ses restes, ses os.''

'' Okay, ça c'est dégeu.'' fit Dean avec une grimace de dégoût.

'' Désolé gamin.'' fit Bobby s'attirant une grognement de Dean pour le surnom. '' mais c'est le seul moyen d'envoyer ses saloperies en Enfer.''

'' Parfait. Et comment on sait qui on doit brûler ?'' demanda Dean.

'' On enquête.'' répondit Bobby.

D'habitude Bobby avait horreur de faire ça avec des civils pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui le touchait profondément. Peut-être était-ce la souffrance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, si semblable à celle qui hantait les siens depuis la mort de sa femme. En tout cas le gamin remuait quelque chose en lui et il était désolé qu'il ait dû découvrir son monde, surtout de cette manière mais il sentait qu'il ferait un bon chasseur. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, depuis un petit moment l'activité surnaturelle avait connu une augmentation et beaucoup de chasseurs se faisaient tuer. Ils avaient besoin de sang neuf.

'' Les esprits s'attachent généralement à une maison, un objet, une famille...'' expliqua-t-il. '' Au vu de ton histoire je dirais que ça vient de la maison. On va commencer par faire des recherches sur l'histoire de la maison et voir si tu reconnais le fantôme. Après on ira la brûler et elle reposera en paix.''

'' Et Carmen et Jason seront venger.'' ajouta Dean le visage fermé.

Bobby acquiesça doucement. La vengeance, il connaissait bien cette envie mais ce qu'il ne dit pas au gamin c'est que malgré la mort du fantôme, jamais il ne se sentirait bien. Oui il serait vengé mais cela n'apaisera pas la douleur. Ça il ne lui dit pas parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne le croirait pas. Lui n'avait pas cru Jim quand il l'avait arraché à sa femme possédée. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à se venger, qu'à sortir cette abomination du corps de sa merveilleuse épouse. Mais une fois cela fait il n'avait pas ressentit la libération qu'il attendait. Il ne restait plus que la douleur et l'amertume de l'avoir perdue. Alors il avait continué dans cette vie qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait chassé ces choses, ces aberrations de la nature, il les avait chassé pour que d'autres ne connaissaient jamais la douleur de sa perte, il les avait chassé pour trouver son salut mais jamais il n'avait réussit à retrouver la paix. La mort de sa femme le rongeait toujours autant et peu importe le nombre de personne qu'il avait pu sauvé car il n'avait pas su la sauver elle, celle qui comptait plus que la vie pour lui.

Il savait que le gamin allait passer par cela aussi. Il savait que quand il verrait cette chose partir en fumée cela ne changerait rien à la douleur qui l'habite. Il savait qu'il serait toujours habité par la même rage de vengeance, par le même sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela ? Rien. Ils n'avaient simplement rien fait mais les esprits ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Qui qu'il soit, il avait vu en Carment et Jason Winchester, le reflet des gens qu'il avait connu et les avait tués pour se venger, lui aussi.

Bobby soupira, il était vraiment très triste pour ce gamin. La vie ne serait plus jamais rose pour lui et même s'il arrivait à se reconstruire et vivre avec ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille il aura toujours découvert le monde de l'ombre. Cet homme ne serait jamais plus le même car quand quelque chose comme cela vous arrivait, vous êtes transformé à tout jamais.

Et c'était vraiment dommage que cela arrive à quelqu'un comme Dean Winchester. Il avait fait sa petite enquête sur le mec avant de venir. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Il avait lu ses états de service de l'armée. Il avait lu que cet homme avait porté pendant deux jours le cadavre de son ami mort au combat pour qu'il soit rendu à sa famille, il avait lu ses exploits lors de l'attaque du campement de sa compagnie. Tous les chefs assassinés, des jeunes recrues livrées à elles-mêmes et lui qui connaissait cet enfer depuis déjà un an. Il avait lu comment il avait réussit à sauver les trois pauvres gamins en s'échappant du camp de prisonnier dans lequel ils avaient été enfermé. Ces trois pauvres petits qui étaient ensuite morts de faim et de soif avant qu'une patrouille les retrouvent. Lui avait survécu mais grâce à lui les mères avaient pu pleurer une dernière fois sur le cadavre de leurs enfants. Il avait admirer le courage de cet homme qui avait risqué sa vie pour rendre aux familles leurs enfants.

Il avait ensuite admirer le courage qu'il avait eu pour se reconstruire, pour continuer à vivre malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, comment il avait dirigé le garage familial en faillite, comment il l'avait rendu en une affaire lucrative. Il avait acquis au plus profond de lui la certitude que cet homme était un homme bien et avait été désolé qu'il soit frappé par un tel malheur. Il aurait tellement mérité le bonheur.

Mais il avait été impressionné ce matin quand il avait vu apparaître ce gamin qui en avait beaucoup vu, qui avait beaucoup souffert mais qui restait debout, prêt à venger sa famille par lui-même et pas à laisser quelqu'un le faire pour lui.

Oui, Dean Winchester était un homme impressionnant et qui n'aurait vraiment pas mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait et Bobby ressentit encore une fois la profonde injustice de la vie.

'' Par où on commence ?'' demanda Dean le coupant dans ses réflexions.

'' Par l'histoire de la maison. On verra bien si on trouve quelqu'un qui correspond à ton fantôme.'' répondit Bobby. '' Après on avisera.''

Dean acquiesça. L'heure de la vengeance était proche, il le sentait. Bientôt cette chose pourrirait en Enfer. Bientôt Carmen et Jason serait vengé. Bientôt il retrouverait la paix.

* * *

_On m'a fait la remarque qu'il y a souvent beaucoup de fautes dans mes fics. Je tenais à m'excuser pour cela. Mais j'ai une légère dyslexie qui est légèrement accentuée par le fait de taper au clavier. J'y travaille beaucoup pour vous faire des fics avec le moins de fautes possibles. Donc je tenais à m'en excuser !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mélinda Sullivan

Deux heures ! Cela faisait deux heures que Bobby l'avait traîné à la bibliothèque municipal et rien, ils n'avaient toujours rien ! L'histoire de la maison était clean, aucune histoire de mort violente jusque là et il avait retracé les vingt dernières années de cette maudite baraque et rien, nada et il en avait sa claque. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps autant de temps planté devant des bouquins ou devant un ordinateur. D'ailleurs c'était bien un de ses problèmes à l'école en plus de ne voir ça que comme un terrain de chasse bien sûr. Il soupira en tournant la page des archives du journal local. Avec Bobby ils s'étaient partagés les tas quand ils avaient vu la bibliothécaire leur sortir trente tomes d'archives de journal.

Il soupira pour la énième fois, s'attirant un sourire de Bobby. Lui avait tout de suite vu que le gamin était un impatient, un homme d'action et cela lui plaisait assez car c'était ceux-là qui faisaient des bons chasseurs ingénieux et malins. Dean serait un bon chasseur, il en était persuadé. Le gamin n'avait peut-être pas encore envisagé cette vie-là trop obnubilé par sa vengeance mais plus tard, quand cette histoire serait finie il lui en parlerait et il était sûr que le gamin l'accompagnerait. Il ne souhaitait cette vie à personne, qu'on se le dise bien, il aurait tout fait pour que le gamin ne découvre jamais ce monde-là mais maintenant que cela était fait il était sûr qu'il viendrait avec lui, c'était dans le sang du gamin.

Bobby tourna la page de son tome et tomba sur un article qui semblait intéressant. Il appela aussitôt Dean qui se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir.

'' C'est elle.'' déclara-t-il froidement en reconnaissant le fantôme qui avait tué sa famille et qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Bobby acquiesça doucement et les deux chasseurs se mirent à lire l'article. Un histoire vraiment sordide. L'adolescente de quinze ans avait assassiné sa belle-mère et son demi-frère âgé de trois mois faisant passer le crime pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, une semaine plus tard elle avait tué son père avant de se suicider et tout cela c'était passé dans la maison dans laquelle la nouvelle famille Winchester avait élu domicile.

'' C'était un aspect de la maison que les agents immobiliers n'avaient pas vantés.'' fit Dean dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Découvrir l'identité du meurtrier de sa femme et de son fils avait remué quelque chose en lui, il ne se sentait pas autant haineux qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il avait presque pitié de la jeune fille. Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle en arrive là ?

'' On fait quoi maintenant ?'' demanda Dean.

'' On va voir cette femme.'' déclara Bobby en montrant la photo de la sœur du père. '' Elle pourra nous dire où la gamine a été enterrée. Après on se débarrassera du corps.''

Dean hocha de la tête et s'apprêta à partir.

'' Où tu crois aller comme ça, gamin.'' le retint Bobby.

'' Bin voir la tante.'' déclara Dean.

'' Et tu crois y aller comme ça !'' s'exclama Bobby. '' Elle ne te parlera jamais. Suis-moi je vais te montrer comme on fait.''

Deux heures plus tard, les deux chasseurs étaient devant la maison de Madeleine Strauss, la sœur de la victime. Ils avaient tous les deux revêtus des costumes noirs, très agents du FBI. Dean avait halluciné quand il avait vu la tête de Bobby sans sa casquette et son gilet sans manches. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas le chasseur depuis longtemps pourtant il avait acquis la certitude qu'il était né la casquette visée sur la tête et qu'il ne l'enlevait que très rarement.

Après un dernier regard, Bobby frappa à la porte. Une vieille dame d'environ soixante-dix ans leur ouvrit. Elle les regarda un moment surprise.

'' Oui ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Vous êtes Madame Strauss ?'' demanda Bobby. La vieille dame acquiesça. '' Agents Cramer et Nugent du FBI. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de la mort de votre frère et de sa famille.''

Dean ne manqua pas l'éclat de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de la vieille dame. Elle les invita à entrer et les amena dans le salon.

'' En quoi un affaire vieille de trente ans intéresse le FBI ?'' demanda Mrs Strauss.

'' Une femme et son fils ont été récemment assassinés dans l'ancienne maison de votre fils.'' expliqua Dean en essayant de garder un ton détaché. '' Le père a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre une semaine après. Les ressemblances entre cette affaire et celle de votre famille sont troublante.''

'' Vous pensez que ma nièce est innocente ?'' demanda alors Mrs Strauss avec espoir. Dean grimaça.

'' A vrai dire nous pensons plutôt à un copieur Mrs Strauss.'' répondit Bobby d'un ton désolé.

'' Oh je vois.'' fit-elle. '' J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire que Mélinda ait put faire ça. C'était une jeune fille tellement charmante...'' soupira-t-elle.

'' Il y avait une raison particulière qui aurait pu pousser votre nièce a commettre ses actes ?'' demanda Bobby.

'' Non aucune, je vous l'ai dit, c'était une jeune fille charmante. Cependant, '' ajouta-t-elle après un temps. '' elle avait beaucoup changé depuis le remariage de son père. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'elle n'était plus la seule femme dans la vie de son père. Lisa, la première épouse de mon frère est morte quand Mélinda avait deux ans, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère. J'étais la seule référence féminine dans sa vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Judith.''

'' Elle était jalouse ?'' demanda Dean en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Missouri.

'' Je pense oui.'' répondit Madeleine avec réticence. '' Écoutez j'adorais ma nièce, littéralement, mais mon frère a très mal géré son remariage. Il a imposé Judith à Mélinda sans transition, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix et je crois que la naissance de Tyler a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Cela ne l'excuse pas c'est sûr, rien ne le peut.'' conclut-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes.

'' Madame, pouvez-vous nous dire où est enterrée votre nièce ?'' demanda Bobby doucement.

'' Pourquoi ?'' s'étonna Mrs Strauss en s'essuyant les yeux.

'' Nous pensons que le copieur pourrait aller se recueillir dessus.'' expliqua Dean d'un ton très convaincant.

'' Je … elle a été incinéré.'' dit Madeleine en baissant la tête. '' J'ai fait poser une plaque commémoratif au crématorium pour elle et son père.''

'' Oh je vois.'' fit Bobby. '' Et vous n'avez rien garder, une mèche de cheveu où quelque chose comme ça ?''

'' Non rien. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir son corps, la police m'a rendu un cercueil celé. On m'a remis ses affaires personnels et c'est tout. D'ailleurs j'ai porté plainte contre la police.'' répondit Madeleine.

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Bobby intrigué.

'' La mère de Mélinda avait un pendentif dans lequel elle avait mis une photo d'elles deux ainsi qu'une des mèches de cheveux de la petite. Mélinda le portait tout le temps mais il n'était pas dans les affaires que l'on m'a remises. Quelqu'un l'avait perdu.'' expliqua Madeleine.

'' Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre temps Mrs Strauss. Nous allons vous laisser.'' la salua Bobby en se levant.

Dean l'imita et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de corps.'' demanda Dean avec frustration.

'' Je t'ai dit que les restes du défunt le rattacher à notre monde.'' fit Bobby. '' Mais parfois le corps entier n'est pas nécessaire.''

'' La mèche de cheveux dans le médaillon.'' s'exclama alors Dean.

'' Tout à fait. Il ne nous suffit plus qu'à trouver ce pendentif.'' expliqua Bobby.

'' Et comment on fait si la police l'a perdu ?'' soupira Dean.

'' On va voir l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête pour commencer. On avisera selon sa réponse.'' fit Bobby.

'' Super.'' soupira de plus bel Dean en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

'' Oui je me souviens de cette affaire.'' dit le vieil inspecteur en leur amenant du café. '' La petite a pendu son père avant de tuer elle-même. On avait d'abord pensé que c'était le père le coupable avant de trouver une lettre de la petite où elle avouait le meurtre de sa belle-mère et de son demi-frère ainsi que celui de son père. Mais pourquoi cette vieille affaire vous intéresse-t-elle ?'' demanda-t-il ensuite.

'' Madeleine Strauss avait porté plainte au moment de l'affaire car selon elle vous n'auriez perdu le pendentif. Elle nous a engagé pour le retrouver.'' déclara Bobby.

'' Cette vieille folle ressasse encore cette histoire.'' grommela le flic faisant serrer les dents à Dean. '' Écoutez, vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai jamais vu ce collier et pourtant c'est moi qui me suis occupé de ce que portait la petite. Alors oui d'accord il a peut-être exister mais Mélinda Sullivan ne l'avait pas sur elle au moment de sa mort.''

'' Vous pensez donc que l'objet a tout simplement disparu ?'' demanda Dean septique.

'' Si vous voulez mon avis je pense que la gamine l'a planqué. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête. Dans son journal elle parlait de lutins qui venaient lui voler ses objets. On a retrouvé pleins de choses derrière les plaintes de sa chambre mais elle devait avoir d'autres cachettes que l'on a pas retrouvé.'' répondit le policier.

'' Bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, monsieur. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.'' conclut Bobby en prenant congés.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' demanda Dean une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

'' On fouille la maison en priant pour un miracle.'' soupira Bobby. '' Et on a jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, après le fantôme en aura après toi.''

'' Génial, tu sais qu'on a que deux heures environ.'' lança Dean.

'' Raison de plus pour se dépêcher.'' répliqua Bobby.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs

_Un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Je voulais m'appesantir un peu plus sur la relation entre Carmen et Dean et sur l'histoire de Mélinda ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Dites le moi en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! S'il vous plait et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite XD_

* * *

La porte grinça sinistrement quand Dean l'ouvrit. Il faisait sombre dans la maison en cette fin d'après-midi, rendant l'air lourd et irrespirable. Dean se dit une fois de plus qu'une fois toute cette histoire finie il vendrait la maison. Il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre dans cette maison où il avait été tellement heureux avec sa femme et son fils.

Il repensa à la joie de Carmen quand il lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient s'acheter une maison, rien qu'à eux, jusque là ils vivaient dans un petit appart' un peu plus dans le centre-ville.

Quand il était revenu d'Afghanistan, il avait pu se le louer avec sa pension militaire et le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait au garage. Les temps étaient durs, le garage était en faillite et le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait partait en alcool et en pari. Il n'avait pas du tout le moral, il avait énormément de mal à se remettre des horreurs qu'il avait vu au front. Il revoyait sans cesse le corps de Steve, son ami depuis toujours, tombé sur les tirs d'embuscade des talibans. Il revoyait les jeunes recrues avec lesquelles il s'était échappé de ce camp de prisonniers mourir de soif sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui était en vie alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. Pourquoi lui ? Le syndrome du survivant avait dit son père.

La journée il était comme d'habitude, joyeux, bon enfant, il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille et puis son père avait besoin de lui pour remettre en état de marche le garage. Son père était un bon mécano, sûrement le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais vu mais c'était un horrible gestionnaire et le garage coulait à pic. Alors il se démenait pour le remettre à flots et il s'en sortait pas si mal. Il aimait ça, travailler avec son père comme avant, comme avant la guerre. Mais le soir quand il se retrouvait seul, tout lui revenait en pleine figure, alors il se sortait et il se perdait dans l'alcool et les filles faciles.

Et puis un soir tout avait basculait et pour le mieux. Il était encore une fois allé dans le bar où il avait ses habitudes quand deux mecs avaient commencé à se battre, c'était plutôt courant surtout les vendredis soirs mais une femme s'était interposée entre les deux hommes et avait pris un mauvais coup et s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Dean s'était qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes. Sa mère l'avait élevé comme un parfait gentleman quoi qu'on en dise. Il était alors allé séparé les deux hommes mais il s'était pris un coup et sa tête avait tapé contre le comptoir. Son arcade sourcilière avait explosé sous le choc.

Les ambulanciers l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital de la ville et il avait attendu au moins une heure avant qu'une infirmière vienne le recoudre. Et là il avait eu le choc de sa vie. Elle était apparu. Il serait faux de dire qu'il était tombé amoureux tout de suite mais il était déjà charmé. Carmen était une femme magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux bruns ramenés en queue de cheval et ses grands yeux bruns. Il l'avait charmé pendant qu'elle le recousait, lui lancé des phrases pour qu'elle succombe et elle l'avait envoyé paître proprement. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé, il voulait un rendez-vous il l'aurait.

Le lendemain il lui avait fait livrer des fleurs avec une carte pour la remercier et pour l'inviter à diner. Le lendemain soir il attendait à la table d'un resto plutôt classe mais dans ses moyens plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était venue et avait alors commencé leur histoire. Six mois plus tard il lui disait ces trois mois qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne en dehors de sa mère et elle venait vivre dans son petit appartement. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter le traumatisme de la guerre et à avancer dans la vie. Il était en vie et il devait continuer à vivre pour les amis qu'il avait perdu.

Après un an de vie commune il l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait dit oui faisant de lui le plus heureux de tous les hommes. Le garage marchait bien à ce moment surtout depuis qu'il avait réussit à obtenir un contrat pour l'entretien des voitures du shérif et ils avaient pu quitter leur petit appartement pour cette maison, la leur. Et puis son père était mort et Dean s'était effondré. Il avait été horrible à cette période mais Carmen avait tenu bon et l'avait aidé s'en sortir. Elle l'avait relevé et lui avait rendu le sourire. Elle était son souffle de vie, son rayon de soleil. Puis elle était tombée enceinte.

Et un an plus tard, elle était morte et son fils avec elle, le laissant seul et complètement anéanti. Tout le monde disait qu'il était fort, qu'il se relèverait et qu'il apprendrait à vivre avec mais ils ne savaient pas, ils ne savaient pas que Dean ne pouvait pas vivre sans Carmen, elle était sa force, sa volonté, sans elle il n'était plus rien. Et avec la mort de Jason, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher sinon à des souvenirs, souvenirs de temps plus heureux et à sa vengeance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand cette chose qui lui avait arraché sa famille serait morte. Il ne savait et n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans sa femme, sans Carmen et son fils ?

Bobby le sortit de ses pensées moroses en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

'' Tu es avec moi, gamin ?'' demanda le vieux chasseur.

'' Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.'' s'excusa Dean en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

'' Pas grave. Bon on va commencé par l'étage et puis on descend. On recherche tout ce qui pourrait faire office de planque.'' dit Bobby pour changer de sujet et en montant les escaliers.

Sans un mot Dean le suivit. La chasse allait commencer.

'' Mélinda, je vais à l'épicerie faire quelques courses.'' cria Judith Sullivan à l'adresse de sa belle-fille. '' Tyler dort, il faut que tu lui donnes son biberon s'il se réveille.''

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Mélinda ne lui parlait que très peu, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Pourtant quand Madeleine venait à la maison elle se transformait en vrai moulin à parole c'était plutôt bizarre mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle n'avait pas épousé Wendell pour sa fille mais pour lui, la petite était juste un inconvénient qu'il fallait gérer.

Mélinda grimaça quand elle entendit sa belle-mère criait. Pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui finissait par s'occuper de la larve pleurante. Ils l'avaient voulu ils n'avaient qu'à s'en occuper sans elle, elle n'en voulait pas elle de cette chose qui lui volait son père. Déjà que l'autre sorcière faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle, il avait fallut que la larve se ramène. Vraiment elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle, cette chose ne faisait que pleurer, dormir, manger et chier. Elle, elle faisait plein de chose, elle était beaucoup plus intéressante. Pourtant depuis l'arrivée de la larve son père ne s'occupait presque plus d'elle, l'autre passait toujours avant elle et son père n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

Elle grimaça quand elle entendit les pleurs venant de la chambre de la larve. Cette chose ne pouvait pas se taire ! Elle avait mal à la tête et ça hurlait comme s'il était en train de mourir. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour trouver un moyen pour qu'il se taise. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans douceur ce qui augmenta les cris de la chose lui vrillant les tympans. Elle voulait juste qu'elle se taise ! Elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

'' Tais-toi !'' cria-t-elle en secouant l'enfant faisant redoubler ses pleurs. '' Tais-toi !''

Mais il ne se taisait toujours pas et la rage prit possession d'elle. Elle ne supportait plus cette chose qui lui volait sa place dans le cœur et la vie de son père, elle ne supportait plus ses cris incessants. Elle se mit à le secouer plus fort et la tête de la chose frappa contre le montant du lit. Le silence se fit mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Ses tympans lui faisaient toujours mal, la fureur avait pris le pas sur la raison alors elle frappa encore et encore et encore. Le sang giclait sur elle mais elle ne le sentit pas jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte lui arriva dans l'œil. Elle se ressaisit un peu et elle savoura enfin le silence. Elle reposa le petit corps brisé dans le berceau en soupirant de soulagement. Maintenant il dormirait tranquillement.

Elle descendit les escaliers et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Machinalement elle se servit un verre d'eau mais ne le but pas. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Le silence régnait dans la maison pour la première fois depuis que la chose était entrée dans leur vie.

Sa belle-mère entra quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla tout de suite à la cuisine pour ranger les courses qu'elle venait de faire. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver sa belle-fille assise à la table tranquillement.

'' Tout s'est bien passé ?'' demanda-t-elle en rangeant les courses dans un placard dos à la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna en sentant une présence derrière elle. C'était Mélinda. Elle remarqua aussitôt les mains pleine de sang ainsi que sa chemise. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle ressentit soudainement une grande brûlure au niveau de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et émit à un gargouillis quand elle vit un couteau de cuisine. Sa belle-fille venait de la poignarder. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant méchamment.

Mélinda enleva la lame et elle regarda avec une fascination morbide sa belle-mère s'effondrer au sol. Elle se tordait en gémissant de douleur. Alors Mélinda se baissa et recommença encore et encore. Puis elle laissa tomber le couteau et alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. La maison était silencieuse, son papa ne serait plus qu'à elle maintenant.

Pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait voulu. Papa était parti, il l'avait laissée seule, pendant un long moment, très très longtemps. Mais il était revenu. Il était là devant elle, Papa était rentré. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle se mit à courir pour sauter dans ses bras. Mais Papa sortit un fils à pompe à canon scié. Mélinda s'arrêta interloquée avant qu'elle sente son corps partir.

Papa était devenu méchant.

Papa voulait la tuer.

Papa allait mourir et son ami aussi.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une impasse

_Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis une éternité et j'en suis désolée ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic aura une suite et une fin même si elle met du temps à venir ! Je suis en plein concours pour l'école d'infirmière ! J'ai déjà eu l'admissibilité il ne me reste plus que l'oral ! Mardi prochain ! Lol ! Bref je suis un peu débordée et l'inspiration pour cette fic me fait un peu défaut ! Mais avec la fin de saison je pense que ça va revenir ! Je pense encore faire deux ou trois chapitre avant de la finir mais je ferai surement une suite. Je verrai si j'ai le courage !_

_En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ça me pousse à continuer ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde ! Pensez à me dire ce que vous en penser !_

_

* * *

_

Bobby et lui venaient de finir de fouiller le premier étage. Ils avaient déjà fait le grenier, ils ne leur restaient plus que le rez-de-chaussé et la cave mais le temps avait passé rapidement et le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

'' Il serait plus prudent de reprendre ça demain.'' déclara Bobby en voyant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

'' Non.'' grogna Dean en commençant à taper sur les murs du salon pour voir si ça sonnait creux. '' Je veux que cette pute soit morte ce soir.''

'' Gamin, ce n'est pas prudent. Elle va essayer de te tuer !'' répliqua Bobby.

'' Et alors, qu'elle essaye, je suis armé, je sais me défendre.'' répondit Dean avec virulence. '' Je ne partirai pas de cette maison sans le médaillon.''

'' Bien.'' capitula Bobby. '' Je vais fouiller le sous-sol, si on se sépare ça ira plus vite.''

Dean fit le tour du salon, centimètres par centimètres mais ne trouva rien. Il soupira près de baisser les bras. La maison était pas vraiment grande mais à l'échelle d'un médaillon c'était une autre histoire. En plus ils n'étaient même sûrs qu'il soit là. Si ça se trouve il avait vraiment été volé par un policier et alors ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se débarrasser du fantôme pourtant il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle s'en prenne à une nouvelle famille et il devait s'en débarrasser pour Jason et Carmen, il ne pouvait pas la laisser exister alors qu'elle avait tué sa famille.

D'un coup il sentit la température chuter dans la pièce. Il souffla et de la buée sortit de sa bouche. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. Bobby lui avait dit que quand un fantôme apparaissait, la température baissait. Il se tourna le fusil près à servir et il la vit. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire heureux qui l'interloqua. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux qu'elle lui avait offert jusque là. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir. Elle se mit à courir vers lui et sans réfléchir Dean tira. Le fantôme disparu aussitôt et Dean souffla un grand coup. C'était maintenant que tout commencé. Il cria à Bobby qu'elle venait d'arriver et se remit à chercher.

Mais après quelques minutes, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était mission impossible, le médaillon n'était pas dans la maison. Il s'était passé plus de 70 ans depuis, il pouvait être n'importe où, un ancien occupant, un ouvrier, un déménageur, n'importe qui avait pu trouver ce médaillon et le garder.

Il soupira de dépit et remarqua la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche, il sentit alors le froid lui mordre la peau et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir il s'écrasa contre le mur en face lui, son arme à l'autre bout du salon. Le souffle coupé par le choc il se releva et se mit face au fantôme.

'' Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça papa ?'' demanda l'empreinte de la jeune fille. '' On aurait pu être tellement heureux tous les deux, comme avant. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?''

'' Tu es complètement tarée.'' souffla Dean. '' Je ne suis pas ton père !'' cria-t-il.

'' Menteur !'' hurla le fantôme avant de lui faire faire un vol plané dans la pièce.

Dean atterrit sur la table basse qui se brisa sous le choc. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il se releva. Il essaya de courir vers son arme mais Melinda l'envoya plus loin.

'' Tu ne me feras plus de mal.'' cria-t-elle en apparaissant devant lui.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poitrine et Dean sentit une douleur atroce. Il ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche mais bientôt du sang remonta dans sa gorge le faisant s'étouffer. Il essaya de le recracher mais il en venait toujours plus.

'' Tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours.'' souffla la jeune fille.

Dean voyait des points dansaient devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance, à mourir. Mais d'un coup la pression dans sa poitrine se relâcha et il s'écroula au sol. Il toussa pour enlever les restes de sang qui avaient envahis sa trachée. Son souffle était laborieux et il avait mal partout mais il s'efforça à se relever. Bobby vint l'aider à tenir debout et le dirigea vers la sortie.

''Il faut qu'on sorte de là.'' dit-il.

'' Non !'' cria Dean. '' On doit la tuer ! On doit la tuer ! Elle a tué Carmen et Jason ! On doit la tuer ! On doit trouver ce médaillon !''

Il se débattait pour que Bobby le lâche. Il était enragé, toute la haine qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui depuis la mort de sa famille sortait d'un coup. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la vengeance. Malgré tout Bobby réussit à le tirer dehors. Mais Dean ne renonçait pas et essayait de forcer le passage vers la maison.

'' Laisse-moi entrer !'' hurla-t-il. '' Je dois la tuer ! Je dois la tuer !''

Mais ses cris étaient devenus des sanglots et il tomba au sol. Ses épaules se soulevaient sous ses sanglots hystériques. Les larmes passaient la barrière de ses yeux pour la première fois. Bobby regarda le jeune homme à genoux qui pleurait sa femme et son fils sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens et cela bien avant la mort de sa femme mais il s'accroupit et attira le gamin dans ses bras. Dean s'accrochait à lui désespérément. Il avait tellement mal.

Il fallu beaucoup de temps avant que le flot de sanglots s'atténue enfin. Voyant que le jeune homme s'était calmé Bobby s'éloigna et l'aida à se relever. Puis sans un mot ils regagnèrent la voiture.

Le silence jusqu'à la maison de Dean se fit en silence. Bobby savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire pourrait réconforter le jeune homme car rien ne pourrait jamais le réconforter. Dean lui était tellement perdu dans sa douleur et dans son échec qu'il se rendait à peine compte de la présence du chasseur. Il avait échoué sur tout. D'abord il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille et ensuite il n'était même pas capable de les venger. Il ne valait rien, il n'était bon à rien.

Il émergea un peu quand la voiture s'arrêta. Il adressa un signe de tête à Bobby pour le remercier et ouvrit la portière.

'' On l'aura tu sais.'' dit Bobby avant qu'il ne sorte.

'' Comment ?'' soupira Dean.

'' Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverai. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber gamin.'' lui assura-t-il.

'' Merci.'' souffla Dean avant de partir.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Petit frère

Et voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis partie un mois et demi sans internet ni pc mais heureusement l'inspiration est toujours là !

Sam est plus présent dans ce chapitre et entre enfin dans la fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez car j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec son personnage. Etant moi-même une grande-sœur j'arrive plus à envisager le perso de Dean que celui de Sam (mon grand frère ne m'a jamais encore donné des raisons de m'inquiéter pour lui lol) donc j'espère que vous aimerez ma vision du perso mais je reste ouvert à toute aide et toute autre approche pour les prochains chapitres !

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

'' Où tu étais ?'' demanda la voix de Sam dans son dos.

Dean se retourna lentement et ferma la porte du frigo une bière à la main.

'' J'avais beaucoup de travail au garage.'' mentit Dean.

'' C'est faux. J'ai appelé au garage. Paul a dit que tu étais parti tôt ce matin et qu'il ne t'avait pas vu de la journée.'' répliqua Sam.

'' Tu me fliques maintenant ?'' demanda Dean en portant sa bière à sa bouche.

'' On était inquiet ! Tu n'étais pas rentré manger.'' expliqua Sam. '' Écoute, je sais que ce que tu vis en ce moment est très dur...''

'' Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?'' demanda Dean d'une voix vide.

'' Pardon ?''

'' Comment ne pourrais-tu qu'imaginer ce que je vis en ce moment ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis !'' cria Dean en jetant sa bouteille au sol. '' Et tu ne peux pas l'imaginer parce que toi après cette charmante conversation tu vas aller te coucher dans les bras de Jess ! Parce que toi tu n'as pas perdu tout ce qui comptait le plus pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je vis et j'espère pour toi que tu ne le sauras jamais parce que c'est le genre de chose que je ne souhaite à personne.''

'' D'accord je ne sais pas ce que tu vis mais je sais que tu fais n'importe quoi.'' répliqua Sam pas le moins du monde impressionné par la gueulante de son frère. '' Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que l'on dit sur Missouri Mosley ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui elle est ?''

'' Missouri est quelqu'un de bien, laisse-la en dehors de ça.'' dit Dean.

'' Non ! Parce qu'elle est en train de profiter de toi, de ta douleur !'' cria Sam.

'' Tu te trompes, Missouri m'aide, elle m'a donné des réponses.'' fit Dean.

'' Non ! Elle profite de toi en te donnant ce dont tu as besoin. Tu crois qu'elle t'aide mais elle n'en a qu'à ton argent. Dean je t'en pris écoute-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider.'' supplia Sam.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Une des paroles de Sam avait résonner dans son esprit. _Elle te donne ce dont tu as besoin. _Lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Là voilà la solution ! Un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Il avait trouvé !

'' Je dois y aller.'' dit-il en se pressant vers l'entrée.

'' Dean, attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?'' demanda Sam en le suivant.

'' Je dois voir Bobby tout de suite.'' répondit-il en sortant.

'' Attends nom de Dieu !'' rouspéta Sam en se mettant à sa poursuite. '' Et d'abord qui c'est ce Bobby.''

'' L'homme avec qui je suis parti ce matin.'' répondit Dean en montant dans sa voiture. '' Écoute, je sais que tu essayes de m'aider et tout mais là tu ne peux pas. C'est à propos de ce qui les a tué et seul Bobby peut m'aider.''

'' Attends, tu cherches le meurtrier !'' s'écria Sam qui l'avait rejoint dans la voiture.

'' Sam descends de cette voiture. Je dois y aller.'' supplia Dean en démarrant le moteur.

'' Oh non n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.'' dit Sam en croisant les bras, bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

'' Sam, ça risque d'être dangereux...'' soupira Dean, il savait que Sam pouvait être très têtu quand il le voulait.

'' Raison de plus, si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire des conneries tout seul !'' s'exclama Sam et Dean sourit.

Il repensa à toutes ses fois où Sam l'avait suivi dans ses plans foireux. Sam et lui étaient très proches avant. Dean avait adoré être un grand frère dès la minute où il avait vu son petit frère. Déjà petit il le trainait partout. Sam lui était très fier d'être le petit frère de quelqu'un d'aussi cool que Dean, lui qui avait tant de mal à se faire des amis. À l'école personne ne lui cherchait des noises parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'il était le petit frère de Dean. Alors quand Dean avait commencé à sortir et à déconner Sam avait continué à le suivre car Dean était son héros. Mais il avait fini par grandir et à vouloir exister en dehors de son frère, il s'était plongé encore plus dans les études et s'était éloigné de son frère. Puis quand Dean eut dix-huit ans il partit à l'armée le laissant seul à la maison. Et quand Dean était revenu lui venait de partir pour Stanford. Depuis ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se retrouver et avaient continué à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

'' Bitch !'' finit par dire Dean en démarrant reprenant une de leur ancienne habitude.

'' Jerk.'' répondit Sam par automatisme.

Et cela réconforta Dean bien plus que toutes les paroles qu'auraient pu lui dire son frère.

'' J'ai pensé à quelque chose.'' attaqua Dean un fois lui et Sam installés dans le salon de Missouri avec Bobby. '' Est-ce qu'on peut les invoquer ?''

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Bobby.

'' Est-ce qu'on peut demander à un mort en paix de revenir.'' expliqua Dean.

'' Dean, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' chuchota Sam.

'' Chut.'' fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

'' Oui, on peut, mais pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça ?'' questionna le vieux chasseur.

'' On sait par sa tante que ce qu'elle voulait c'était son père pour elle toute seule. Elle l'a tué dans un moment de folie. Peut-être que si elle reste ici c'est qu'elle veut le retrouver.'' exposa Dean.

'' Hum, oui ça se tient.'' marmonna Bobby. '' Que voudrais-tu faire alors ?''

'' Lui donner ce qu'elle veut, c'est à dire son père. On invoque l'esprit de son père et en toute logique ça devrait la calmer non ?''

Bobby le regarda un moment en silence. Dire qu'il était ahuri serait un euphémisme, le gamin l'avait bluffé. Il avait tout de suite sentit qu'il avait la chasse dans le sang mais à ce point. Il avait découvert leur monde depuis quoi moins de trois mois et il trouvait une solution qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Cela le conforta encore plus dans son idée de faire de lui un chasseur. Il serait une recru de choix.

Dean regardait Bobby réfléchir avec anxiété. Sans savoir pourquoi il voulait que cet homme soit fier de lui. Qu'il salut son idée. Il connaissait le vieux chasseur depuis une journée et son opinion comptait déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il avait aimé cette journée à chasser cette chose. Il s'était senti plus vivant que ces trois derniers mois. Quand il avait vu le fantôme qui lui avait enlevé sa famille, quand il lui avait fait face avec la certitude qu'il finirait par la tuer, il avait cru pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

'' Je pense que c'est faisable et que ça a des chances de marcher.'' finit par dire Bobby et Dean respira à nouveau.

'' Quand on pourra le faire ?'' demanda Dean maintenant impatient.

'' Donne-moi deux heures le temps que je réunisse tout.'' dit Bobby en se levant.

'' Attendez !'' s'écria alors Sam. '' Je ne suis tu pendant votre petite conversation mais je ne continuerai pas plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour embobiner mon frère mais moi vous ne m'aurez pas. Je vous trouve horrible de profiter de sa faiblesse, de ses idées délirantes pour lui extorquer de l'argent !''

Le silence se fit à la fin de la tirade de Sam. Dean était furieux, furieux que son frère ait oser dire ça à ses amis, furieux qu'il le considère comme une chose fragile qu'il devait protéger. Il avait montrer à plusieurs reprise qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Il était adulte et il était le grand frère.

Sam se sentit mal en voyant l'air blessé de son frère. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne voulait pas que ses gens profitent de son grand frère.

'' Tu t'occupes de lui ?'' finit par demander Bobby à Missouri.

La voyante hocha de la tête et essaya d'entraîner Sam dans une autre pièce.

'' Ah non, je reste avec mon frère.'' protesta-t-il. '' Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser l'entrainer dans des plans bizarres.''

'' Bon Sam maintenant ça suffit !'' s'écria Dean. '' Ces gens m'aident, ils vont m'aider à tuer la chose qui a assassiné ta belle-sœur et ton neveu. Tu sais que cette chose n'est pas humaine.''

'' Ça recommence !'' soupira Sam.

'' Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire Sam. Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai parlé. Elle a essayé de me pendre puis de me tuer encore une fois ce soir !'' s'exclama Dean.

'' Dean c'est impossible. Les fantômes n'existent pas !'' dit Sam comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

'' Et pourtant, j'en croise depuis maintenant vingt ans.'' répliqua le vieux chasseur. '' Je suis désolé de te le dire, petit, mais les démons, les fantômes existent et c'est un de ceux-là qui a tué la famille de ton frère.''

'' Alors pourquoi on a jamais eu de preuve ?'' persista Sam.

'' A ton avis pourquoi il existe des gens comme moi qui chasse ses horreurs.'' répondit Bobby d'un ton plus doux. '' Nous sommes là pour que les gens comme toi n'en entendent jamais parlé.''

Sam le regarda un moment. En admettant qu'il puisse croire à l'existence de ces choses et qu'il existe vraiment des gens qui les tuent pourquoi aucun n'avait tué la chose qui avait tué Carmen et Jason avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à sa belle-sœur et à son neveu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu ce drame pour que les personnes comme ce Bobby réagissent ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère perde toute sa vie pour qu'on s'en occupe ? Car Sam n'était pas fou il connaissait son frère. Il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand il regardait sa femme, il avait vu l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à son fils et il savait que jamais il ne se remettrait de leur mort car quand Dean aimait quelqu'un c'était à vie. Jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire.

Puis il vit les choses sous un autre angle. Dean était persuadé que quelque chose de surnaturel avait tué sa famille et il n'existait personne de plus têtu que Dean, exception peut-être de leur père, il ne démordrait pas de cette version. Peut-être que c'était plus facile d'accepter ainsi la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le meurtrier des siens et le manque de preuve dont disposait la police. Peut-être qu'avec cette explication c'était plus facile à supporter car il pouvait faire quelque chose, car il pouvait se battre contre quelque chose et ce dont Dean avait besoin en ce moment était un ennemi à combattre pour pouvoir commencer son deuil.

Sam prit alors sa décision, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il aiderait son frère dans sa chasse au fantôme imaginaire, il l'épaulerait, le soutiendrait et il serait là pour quand son frère comprendra que c'était un homme de chair et de sang qui avait massacré sa famille. Il serait là pour lui, toujours parce que c'était son grand-frère et que lui avait toujours été là pour lui, parce qu'il avait toujours veillé sur lui et qu'aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin qu'on veille sur lui. Sam serait là pour aider son frère à traverser cette épreuve.

'' D'accord admettons que je vous crois.'' finit-il par dire. '' Expliquez-moi comment on peut s'en débarrasser.''

Sam croisa le regard de Dean et ne put manquer la lueur de reconnaissant qui y brillait et le sourire qui l'accompagnait et rien que pour ça Sam sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. En trois mois c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère sourire.


End file.
